Hasta donde ningún ser humano ha llegado antes
by xjapan
Summary: Un conquistador de mundos amenaza con destruir al universo y solo una valiente tripulación lograra hacerle frente antes de que sea demasiado tarde (para el foro Yo amo Hetalia Y tú)
1. Chapter 1

_Hasta donde ningún ser humano ha llegado antes _

_Capitulo 1 _

_Más allá de lo evidente_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada esta será una historia un poco corta y diferente a lo que he escrito antes ya que comenzará con una tragedia, y bueno como buena treki quise aprovechar el reto para escribir algo sobre star Trek sin adapatarla claro sin más espero les guste_

_El presente fanfic participa en el reto trimestral Marzo Junio el arte de la guerra del foro yo amo Hetalia Y tú_

El espacio la ultima frontera , a partir del siglo XXIII se comenzaron a hacer viajes de exploración por parte de la federación de planetas unidos, descubriendo nuevas civilizaciones llegando a establecer relaciones diplomáticas con ellas sin embargo algunas eran hostiles y no dudaban en atacar.

Pero ... Esta vez la situación sería muy distinta en uno de esos viajes de exploración el USS Nautilus fue interceptado por una nave de guerra alienígena

—la misión pronto será concluida aru — decía la doctora Wang

— seguro que si ... Espero ver a nuestro hijo pronto — decía el capitán Da Silva antes del ataque—¿ Que demonios?

— capitán nos saludan — dijo el alférez Kirkland

— en pantalla , soy el capitán Paulo Da Silva del USS Nautilus ¿Con quién se supone que estoy hablando?

—mil perdones , capitán Da Silva — decía un hombre de apariencia humana pero tenía un extraño atuendo y un extraño rulo en la cabeza, su mirada era roja como la sangre — yo soy Luciano , mucho me temo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo ...— sonrió con burla — verá la federación ha interferido en mis planes para conquistar y vender planetas y es algo que yo no puedo permitir

— y nosotros tampoco permitiremos que se sigan perdiendo más vidas a causa de su ambición, entreguese pacíficamente,es lo mejor para todos

— comete un grave error capitan — dicho esto se perdió la comunicación entre ellos

— ¡ Braginsky llamelos de nuevo!

— no responden capitán — en ese momento la nave de Luciano les disparo

—perdimos misiles

— lancen los torpedos ahora

El ataque había iniciado, sin embargo tripulantes de Luciano se transportaron junto a él al Nautilus disparando contra toda la tripulación incluido el capitán — creo que es hora de terminar con esto — dijo el asesino colocando una bomba en la nave los que alcanzaron a sobrevivir tuvieron que usar naves de escape

En ella venía el comandante Iván Braginsky quien estaba devastado — debí haber hecho algo no pude detenerlos , no pude salvar a Paulo ni a Chun ,casi toda la tripulación murió

—hiciste lo que pudiste — decía la teniente Jones — nos superaban en número , lo que nos queda ahora es avisar lo que ocurrió y solicitar refuerzos

—tenian un hijo en común, el cadete Da Silva quería seguir su ejemplo y viajar con ellos en el Nautilus , se veía tan entusiasmado Paulo apostaba que pronto llegaría a capitán ¿Cómo le diré a ese pobre muchacho que sus padres no van a volver?

Academia de la flota estelar

—buen trabajo cadete Da Silva — decía uno de los profesores

— se lo agradezco mucho profesor — agradeció aquel joven con humildad

— cielos dude creo que ni siquiera el capitán James T Kirk hubiera sacado tal estrategia te tomas muy en serio esto — dijo su amigo Alfred

— quiero seguir el ejemplo de mis padres y algún día poder acompañarlos a esos viajes de exploración de los que me han hablado

— seguro tus padres estarían muy orgullosos

— gracias Guisselle — respondió con un leve sonrojo

—daze apuesto a que un día seras capitán — dijo Soo Jin cuando noto algunas naves de escape —¿Que habrá pasado ?

— no lo sé

Muchos vieron extrañados las naves que llegaban a la federación en ese momento el profesor Bonnefoy se acercó a Iván a ver qué sucede — Iván ¿Que paso?

—no sé cómo decirles esto ... Francis, el capitán Da Silva y la doctora Wang no van a volver nos atacaron cerca del planeta Rómulo , no pudimos hacer nada. Creo que necesitaremos refuerzos

—¡¿Pero quién fue , que quería?!

— no lo sabemos — intervino Emily — solo sabemos que era un conquistador de mundos

— Luciano ... Por ahora preparemos los funerales y alertemos a la federación mientras no le digas esto a nadie y mucho menos a ... ¿Shun?

—¡¿Que paso ?! ¡¿Cómo que mis padres no van a volver?!

— ya que nos oíste lo mejor es que lo sepas de una vez ellos ... No sobrevivieron lo siento

— no ,no — el joven rompió en llanto mientras sus amigos trataban de calmarlo , aquello prácticamente había sido una declaración de guerra

_hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hasta donde ningún ser humano ha llegado antes_

_Capitulo 2 _

_Una misión complicada_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien,bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero sea de su agrado el capítulo de hoy _

En poco tiempo comenzaron los improvisados funerales para el capitán Da Silva y su valiente tripulación quienes habían sacrificado sus vidas por salvar a una civilización entera, la mayoría de los miembros de la federación le brindaron sus condolencias al hijo de aquella pareja quien ya había perdido toda expresión en su mirada cosa que preocupo a sus amigos pues al parecer tenía una sola cosa en mente la venganza.

—me gustaría reconocer el esfuerzo de la valiente tripulación del USS Nautilus que dieron sus vidas para cumplir siempre con su deber hoy con honor celebramos sus vidas y homenajeamos su sacrificio — dijo el ahora capitán Braginsky. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más se encendió la señal de alarma

Se trataba de Luciano quien había mandado una amenaza: _ El ataque al Nautilus fue solo una advertencia federación no interfieran con mis planes es mi última advertencia_

—¡¿Que denonios se cree? ! Será mejor prepararnos — dijo el almirante Bieldmitsh sumamente molesto

Más tarde

—¡Cadetes reportence en sus estaciones conforme hayan sido nombrados !— decía el teniente Williams— Im Soo USS Universe , Vargas USS Nerón Swisgly USS Nerón , Honda USS Universe , Jones USS Universe Fernandez USS Universe Bonnefoy USS Farragoth — así fueron nombrados todos los cadetes — a sus estaciones y suerte

Esto a Guisselle no parecía gustarle nada — comandante Fernández un segundo

La mexicana miro a la monegasca — ¿Que sucede cadete Bonnefoy?

— ¿No sé supone que en los últimos he alcanzado a Da Silva y he estado entre los mejores?

— si, y constantemente

—¿Entonces porque fui asignada a la Farragoth?

—para evitar molestos rumores de favoritismo

— ¡No ! ¡ Yo fui asignada a la Universe

—*suspiro* si , está correcto

— merci.

Pero no era la única inconforme — no dijeron mi nombre — expresó el euroasiático bastante molesto —¡ Da Silva Shun!

— no fue asignado cadete Da Silva la federación creyó que no era conveniente en su estado emocional en este momento

—¡Por favor asignenme a una tripulación!

—pero Shun comprende que ...

— lo único que quiero es darle caza al maldito que me quitó a mi familia

—*suspiro* está bien irás a la Universe conmigo— dijo Iván pues sabía que no aceptaría un no ya que era digno hijo de la doctora Wang

Más tarde en el USS Universe

—señores podremos bautizar a la nave con pompa si salimos vivos de esta

_hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
